


Libraries and Numbers

by malecized



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – College/University, M/M, Mundane, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, mundane malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecized/pseuds/malecized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well hey again," Alec breathed out to Magnus seeing a little twinkle in his – very beautiful – eyes.</p><p>"Hey right back at you," Magnus said with a soft voice. He didn't know what it was but Alec somewhat intimidated him. It wasn't an "I'm scared of you" intimidation, more like an "I actually like you and I hope you like me too but I won't say anything because we met a few hours ago and liking you would seem inhuman" intimidation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries and Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to my other work, Coffee and Donuts. After starting to write this one, I noticed it was probably a mistake to mark CAD as completed hence posting this one separately.

It was safe to say that all Magnus thought about since he saw Alec (it's not like he stalked him, he just discreetly looked at the boy's name tag; leaving without knowing his name would've haunted him for the rest of his life) was the tall, dark haired, seemingly younger boy. And sure, it had only been two or three hours since Magnus saw him but somehow in ways he can't describe, the not so stranger stranger consumed his being. He made it his mission to go back to the shop the next day and at least communicate with him a little bit more. Magnus didn't believe in love at first sight but he did believe in like at first sight, and that's exactly what he felt as soon as he entered the café.

He walked from his class to the library, where he typically volunteered whenever he was available. Today he only had two classes and decided to spend the rest of the day helping Amelia out in the library. He walked slowly, as if not wanting to get there and be forced to snap out of his Alec filled thoughts. As the doors in front of him opened, he almost inaudibly sighed. The air conditioner hit him as some students waved hello at him. Magnus was extravagant and lively and confident, to the point where some of the freshmen referred to him as Beyoncé (and somehow, it stuck – Beyoncé was his new nickname; his close friends called him Biyoncé, mixing his nickname and sexuality). He was well known around campus because of his personality, and because of his kindness and loving nature.

Amelia slightly waved at him and he walked over to her to see what must be done. In a low whisper, Amelia explained that there wasn't much to do today so he could just hang low and help whoever he thought needed help. Magnus was an expert at this by now.

He read a book on literature as there was not much to do, trying to be a little more prepared for a paper he has to turn in...a few weeks from now. Amelia was not lying when she said the day wasn't busy. He was bored out of his mind but, for reasons he couldn't begin to understand, he didn't feel like leaving. He started staring at the doors, seeing students walk in and out and in and out and in and out. His friend Isabelle Lightwood entered the library and immediately her eyes met with Magnus's. Closely behind followed Alec, causing Magnus to widen his eyes discreetly. Isabelle grabbed Alec's wrist apparently heading towards Magnus.

"Hey, Mag," Isabelle hugged Magnus. They'd been friends most of the year (Isabelle wasn't the one who came up with the Beyoncé nickname, but she was the one to tell him that her fellow freshmen were calling him that). 

"This is my older brother, Alec." Isabelle smiled between the two of them, noticing a small but clearly there sort of romantic tension. 

"I believe we have met," Magnus said with what he thought was a sly smirk but was probably a sheepish and shy smile. He extended his hand towards the tallest person in the trio. Alec grasped his hand gently while shaking it. "At the coffee and sweets place." Magnus literally only said that to see if Alec remembered. He hoped he did, otherwise it would be greatly embarrassing for him.

"Yeah," Alec grinned, "coffee and donuts." It was like the two completely ignored the existence of the younger gal in between them. 

Isabelle only smirked to herself. "Well, big brother, Magnus, if you need me I'll be over there in the science segment." She knew the duo absolutely ignored her but she said it nonetheless. Even after she left, she could see from the corner of her eyes both boys blushing (both! Magnus never blushed).

"Well hey again," Alec breathed out to Magnus seeing a little twinkle in his – very beautiful – eyes.

"Hey right back at you," Magnus said with a soft voice. He didn't know what it was but Alec somewhat intimidated him. It wasn't an "I'm scared of you" intimidation, more like an "I actually like you and I hope you like me too but I won't say anything because we met a few hours ago and liking you would seem inhuman" intimidation. 

"So, uh, you work here?" Alec was stuttering, something Magnus found quite adorable. A beautiful and handsome tall boy, with a sheepish blush across his cheeks and hands in his pockets and a stuttering voice. Magnus liked that concept very very much. 

"I do... Most of the time. I don't think there's much I can give you here like you did back at where you work..." Alec laughed. Magnus really really really liked that sound. It was otherworldly. He decided to take a small leap of fate, "...other than my number." His voice came out squeak-ish. He just wanted to hit himself in the face. That sort of voice does not go with that attitude.

A boyish smile spread across Alec's thick lips, "I think I'd like that very much." 

Smiles were interchanged. Magnus looked frantically but cooly (he hopes) for a piece of paper. He wrote down his number and gave it to the Lightwood brother. 

"Text me, yeah? Or call me. Whatever you want, really." Magnus was the one stuttering now. 

The conversation continued. It flowed effortlessly out of the both of them. What they thought was mere minutes turned out to be a few good hours. They were interrupted by an alarm made up of unceasing vibrations coming from Alec's phone which said "CLASS!!!!!". Magnus found that extremely adorable. 

Alec looked between the phone and Magnus, not wanting to leave but knowing he had to. 

"I have to, uh–" Alec started.

"Yes, go. Class is important. We'll talk later, yeah?" Magnus smiled sweetly at the boy. The both of them were much more comfortable around each other now.

"Yeah," Alec smiled sweetly, too. "Oh um, uh...bye?" Alec said – more like asked – rubbing his temples a bit.

"Yeah, bye..." Magnus said right back at the boy.

The both of them parted ways with huge smiles glued to their faces. Their smiles got even bigger at night when Magnus received a cute "Hey!" from Alec, and when Alec received an adorable "Helloooo!" from Magnus.


End file.
